In a fuel shutoff valve attached to the fuel tank, there is a fuel shutoff valve wherein an opening allowing a downward space, in which a fuel proceeds, and an upward space, which is communicated with the ventilation flow passage, to be communicated, is surrounded by a wall around the opening so as to prevent the fuel in a liquid state from entering into the ventilation flow passage. (See Patent Document 1) However, in such a fuel shutoff valve, the aforementioned opening is just simply surrounded by the wall, and no special attention is given for returning the fuel, which happened to enter into the upward space, to the downward space.